The heats of solution of various model compounds, including the permanent hydrocarbon gases, in HOH and DOD will be measured as a function of temperature and pressure. Similarly the solvent vapor pressure isotope effects of solutions of some of the model compounds in HOH and DOD will be determined as functions of concentration and temperature. The data will be interpreted with the aid of the statistical theory of equilibrium condensed phase isotope effects.